


Le meilleur frère du monde

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen, Memories, Post-Canon, Spoilers - Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley vient de se rappeler quelque chose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le meilleur frère du monde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



"Hey, je me rappelle juste !"

Ford sourit. Stan est entièrement lui-même maintenant, pourtant chaque souvenir retrouvé reste une victoire minuscule - un baume sur sa culpabilité.

"J'ai photocopié ton journal numéro 3 avant de le rendre à Dipper ! Les autres aussi, au cas où."

Ford ouvre des yeux comme des soucoupes, hésitant à y croire.

Stan confirme avec satisfaction. "Ils sont sûrement dans une des trappes du shack."

"Tu es le meilleur frère du monde," clame Ford, lui sautant au cou.

"C'est un pauvre amnésique qui doit te le rappeler," plaisante Stan, le serrant dans ses bras, très fort.


End file.
